


' the Erlking, the Lover ,'

by detective_deliciae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bodyguard Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Past Abuse, Satire and Lucio's father is SHIT, Songfic, based off of song of achilles, mlm, my writing is so pretentious it hurts, only tagged for noncon because of Satire's trauma, prince and bodyguard ship, royal au, these characters were made for Danganronpa except for Blaise he's based off the minecraft mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_deliciae/pseuds/detective_deliciae
Summary: =====' It could have been considered comical; the world had never been kind to them, but spared enough grace to make the light fall onto Blaise’s face this beautifully. The stars were gentle enough to reflect off of his eyes, making them look deeper and more fast than the night sky itself. The night seemed shy, almost. Like she knew Blaise would outshine her if she allowed him the luxury of indulging him with her light .'====="Murders," by Miracle Musical {Title from lyrics}=====
Relationships: Izumi Yakura/Lucio Giovanni-Camille, Satire Giovanni-Camille/Blaise Calder
Kudos: 1





	' the Erlking, the Lover ,'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Song of Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705026) by Madeline Miller. 



{NOT A CHAPTER}

-

just a quick note with this whole ridiculous endeavor that I've roped myself into- I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm using this project as a way to step outside my comfort zone, so I'm definitely not expecting it to be my best work. Nonetheless- I hope you enjoy it.

-

CURRENT RELEASE DATE: NOVEMBER 25

-


End file.
